dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Madeleine
Overview Madeleine is a peddler. Abandoned as a child, and raised by nuns, Madeleine seeks money above all else, having come to loathe poverty. She is first encountered by the Arisen in Cassardis where she seeks an escort to The Encampment, which begins Madeleine's "relationship" with the Arisen. On the surface, this appears to revolve around Madeleine pleading poverty to accrue wealth. She is later encountered in Gran Soren where she has set up shop in an Abandoned House in the Venery (Madeleine's Shop). Through greed rather than malice she becomes involved in a conspiracy involving Salvation and Julien, providing information to the Knight for gold. Ultimately, her lack of a moral compass is her undoing and she is sought by the Gran Soren authorities for trading in Salvation's Badges. Forced to flee, she loses (mostly) everything and becomes a peddler once more. Though somewhat callous and manipulative in her pursuit of wealth, Madeleine is not without humanity, and possibly beneath the facade there is after all a heart of gold. Madeleine's outfit is the Set of Lady's Trek Wear. She also carries the Divine Razors daggers. Location During the main quest : *Cassardis, at the beginning of game, prior to undertaking the quest Off With Its Head *The Encampment, only after her first escort quest, Guard Duty *Gran Soren in the Fountain Square and Union Inn before the quest Chasing Shadows *Gran Soren in the Abandoned House in the Venery after completing the quest Chasing Shadows **If Chasing Shadows is not completed Madeleine remains a peddler at the Union Inn. Elsewise she will be absent until Post-Game. Post-Game (after The Dragon is slain) : *Gran Soren fields if Bad Business was started, but failed. Madeleine will not sell items. *Gran Soren fields if Bad Business was not undertaken at all. Madeleine will sell items. *Pablos' Inn in Cassardis if Bad Business was successfully completed. Madeleine will sell items. *The Arisen's house in Cassardis if Madeleine was the Arisen's love interest. Madeleine will sell items. No special discount given. Quests *Guard Duty (escort quest) *A Diverting Excursion (escort quest) *Chasing Shadows (shadow a Suspect) *Supplier's Demand (give Madeleine an idol) *Bad Business (uncover Madeleine's whereabouts) Madeleine's Shop in Gran Soren's venery]] Madeleine is a travelling Vendor who can be both a peddler and a shopkeeper depending on her career progression. She sells the same items regardless of her location, gradually expanding her selection over time. As part of the quest Supplier's Demand she seeks rare metal idols, and if given a genuine one will be able to improve her inventory. Her wares tend to favor armor for female characters, spellcasters and bow and magick bow users, unique curatives, periapts, and special ring jewelry. :Items listed as becoming available via an idol refer to those added to Madeleine's stock after presenting her with a Bronze Idol, Silver Idol or Gold Idol as part of the Supplier's Demand quest. Quotes :"Well Madeleine, this is a fine bit of fortune you've come into... Come to Gran Soren with riches in mind...instead find only cravens, cowed by dragon-fear. The streets are chaos, my goods ruined or lost..." (initial monolgue) :"Yes, well, enough idle chatter. To business, then?" :"A girl must take what advantage she can. Don't you agree?" :"Time is a funny thing. It seems only yesterday you smuggled me from Cassardis... Those were hard days, for a certainty... Survival was not a given, let alone with such grace and beauty as I managed, hmm?" During A Diverting Excursion :"But, one moment... Did I not... Ah, just so! You lent me a tidy sum as I fled Cassardis! In truth, I don't recall the exact figure... But worry not -- I shall repay you with all speed! ...Just as soon as my shop turns a profit. I may enjoy the jingle of coin more than most, but I'm not one to ignore debt." :"A knightly customer? Oh, we get all kinds in here, Arisen, but how is it your business? Surely 'tis not jealously steers your questions? Oh, fie! You needn't worry on that account! I have eyes only for the purses of any what pass through that door." :"That knight comes here with some regularity. He asked the names of those who purchased the rare medallions I came upon not long ago. His reward was impressive to say the least. I speak of money, fool! Not...other things! Fie, but your jealously is a thing to behold." Fields. After the Final Battle :"These are dark days, so terrible as to drive even I to brink of tears. But you've come to shop, not hear me prattle on! Let's to business." Notes *Beginning the quest Bad Business will remove Madeleine from the game until the quest The Final Battle has been completed. *The Promissory Notes are likely relating to one loan of another Madeleine has failed to repay. *During early stages of her development, there were plans for Madeleine to change clothes during certain weather conditions, such as when it's hot she would wear revealing clothes exposing a lot of her features and when it's cold she would wear a lot of clothes, however this was not included. *In New Game Plus expanded shop inventories remain unlocked. Gallery Madeleine-1.jpg Sources Category:Shopkeepers Category:Quest NPCs Category:Females Category:Significant NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Peddlers